Valentine's day
by great treasure
Summary: Jade finally gets the nerve to ask Tori out. but will she admit her feelings, or will she chicken out?
1. Chapter 1

Tori was sulking. She didn't like to sulk but it was Valentine's Day tomorrow and she didn't have a valentine. She looked around Sikowitz's class and noted that there were a lot of couples. She was sure they were always there, but suddenly they were brought into the forefront. Until recently, the only couple she had noticed was Beck and Jade-and they had broken up a month ago. She turned to look at Jade. She was probably sulking more than Tori. The brunette couldn't help but notice that jade looked very pretty. She suddenly found herself checking Jade out without realizing it. Jade suddenly looked at Tori. She froze, afraid of what the Goth would do if she saw Tori looking at her. Then she did the most unexpected thing-she smiled at Tori. It was an awkward, shy smile but it was still a smile. She didn't have time to ponder what this meant when Sikowitz came in through the window. "Okay class! Who's ready to act?"

Later that afternoon, Tori was putting some books into her locker when Jade suddenly came out of nowhere. "Oh! Uh, hey Jade." Tori said nervously, the girls had become relatively good friends since their play date a few months ago but Tori could never be sure what the girl was going to do. Jade smiled again-the same awkward smile as in class before she started talking." Hey Tori. I've been meaning to ask you…" she took a breath to regain some of her usual confidence. "SO, I don't want to be alone on Valentine's Day and I don't think you want to be alone either so I was thinking, there's this new Italian restaurant on sunset and I thought that maybe…you'd like to go with me?" Tori was speechless, she couldn't believe that jade was asking her out, "What, you mean…like a date?" Jades eyes immediately shot open wider than dinner plates. "Wha-no! I mean, yes –I mean, you know, a friendly date."

"Oh." Tori said, feeling slightly deflated, Jade

took this the wrong way. "Y-you're right, it was silly, why would you wanna spend Valentine's day with me? You know, just forget I asked." She started to go when Tori grasped her arm. 'No Jade, that's not what I mean. I would love to go out with you. What time should I be ready?" hearing this seemed to give Jade a boost "Well, how 'bout six thirty? That sound good?" Tori grinned at the ever reddening Goth-girl. "yeah. That sounds perfect."

* * *

><p>Jade couldn't believe it. She had actually asked <em>Tori Vega<em> out! She had been working up the nerve for over a month-ever since Beck broke up with her. She still scowled when she thought of it. Beck had figured out that she liked Tori and said that he didn't want to stand between her and the person she really wanted to be with. She had denied it, even accused him of just wanting to go out with other girls. He had said that all he wanted was to see her happy, and that he wouldn't go out with anyone until she admitted her feelings to Tori. He had honored his word and Jade had realized that he really did do it for her own good. She wasn't sure when she realized her feelings for Tori-maybe when she helped her and Cat get back at those girls in the Karaoke bar, or when they went on that play date for Sikowitz class, but she knew she wanted to be with Tori, and that her relationship with Beck had just become an excuse not to act on her feelings. Ever since their break-up she ha been spending more time with Tori. She had stopped making fun of her, and didn't make fun of everyone else as much as she had in the hopes it would help her with Tori. She went over to Beck' locker. "I did it" she said proudly. "Beck looked at the pale girl with shock. "You told her?" Jade looked down. "Well, not exactly. I asked her out for Valentine's Day."

"Well, that's a start. Don't worry, I'm sure she'll feel the same way. you're an awesome girl, and she knows that." Beck gave her a hug. "Now get going. you have a date to get ready for." Jade grinned from ear to ear "Yeah, I do."


	2. Chapter 2

Valentine's Day rolled around and Tori was going crazy. She had called Cat to help her pick out an outfit earlier that morning-It was now one hour till the date. "Why are you so worked up? It's only Jade." Cat said from the bed. The truth was, she didn't know. Ever since their play date when Jade had said she was pretty, she found her thoughts going to Jade more and more often. She found that she couldn't help but look at Jade whenever her mind wandered, following the girl with her eyes as she walked. "Look, I don't want to dress in something and Jade doesn't like it and ends up insulted." She rationalized. "Now seriously, help me!"

"'Kay 'kay." Cat said subserviently. "You should wear the green dress; it's really pretty and Jade loves green." She suggested. Tori picked out the dress in question-a simple, leaf green dress with a ruffled skirt and a black belt in the middle-and had to agree with her, it was really pretty. "Thanks Cat, you're right, this'll be perfect." The red head got up and gave her best friend a hug. "I'll go home. I want some cookies. Have fun on your date!" and Cat hopped out of the room before Tori could correct her. She held the dress up to her body and looked in the mirror, trying not to smile at her delight at the thought of her and Jade on a date.

Jade was in her room going as crazy as Tori, only without a Cat to help her. Half the contents of her closet and drawers were on the floor around her. She rifled through the rest of her clothes until she found a perfect dress. It was the dress Tori had taken when she sang at the restaurant to get them out of the bill Robbie had built up-honestly, who orders a soup bowl full of caviar? but Tori had said she liked the dress so she decided that this would be the best outfit for the day. After she put it on, she went to her desk and picked up an elegant, white-leather bound notebook and put it in her handbag. She took a deep breath and walked out to her car to pick up Tori. She looked at herself in the rearview mirror and said to herself, "okay west, today's the day. You're gonna tell Tori how you feel even if it kills you." And with that, she drove off.

Tori was waiting at the door when Jade got there. The pale girl was at a loss for words when she saw the Latina in her green dress. She stared for a few moments until she remembered she was supposed to talk. "Uh, hey Tori. You look… really nice." Tori blushed at the compliment and the look in Jade's eyes. "Thanks, so do you," Tori answered as she got into the car next to Jade. "So, shall we go?" Jade grinned at Tori, feeling a little more confident, "yeah, go we shall." And with that they drove off on their date.


	3. Chapter 3

They got to the restaurant in a few minutes. The sign said 'Valentino's' in fancy, swirling letters. They found a parking spot and got out. Tori let out a little giggle when she saw the name. "What's so funny?" jade asked.

"Valentines at Valentino's. You've got to admit its a little funny." Jade rolled her eyes; she thought it was cute how she laughed but Jade still had to admit that her sense of humor was a little immature sometimes. "Come on Tori, we can laugh at the sign later, let's eat." She grumbled as she pulled Tori into the restaurant and over to the reception. A stuffy looking man came over to them at the reception. "And how can I help you?" he said as he looked down on them. "Would you like me to call for your parents?" Jade stepped forward ready to chew him out for his attitude when Tori grabbed her arm. "Hold on Jade, let's deal with this in a way that _won't_ get us kicked out and arrested like last time."

"I already apologized for that; how was I supposed to know that girl's brother was a cop?" The waiter was getting impatient. "_Should _I call your parents?"

"Uh, actually we came for dinner." Tori said awkwardly. The man held his nose up higher in the way snooty people do when they want to drive home that they think they're better than you. "Eh heh heh, I'm sure you did. Well I'm sorry but this is a very exclusive restaurant and it's completely full for Valentine's Day. Perhaps you and your…_partner_ should try someplace more suited to your age? I would suggest McDonalds-they have lovely nuggets so I'm told." At that point, Tori decided that she didn't like him and let go of jades arm. "Okay Jade, he's all yours." At that point, Jade let out a long string of abuse and obscenities that I don't feel comfortable writing so I'm just going to skip to the end where she had calmed down slightly and said "so basically, we _do_ have a reservation. Anything else you'd like to say?" with a satisfied smirk. "Um, n-no, let me get you a table." he stuttered as he started to go away. He looked back at Jade and broke out in a cold sweat. "And a new waiter."

Five minutes later they were sitting at across from each other in a corner booth with their menus. "Wow, this is a pretty cozy restaurant. Kind of, oh, I dunno... romantic?" Tori said shyly. Jade blushed bright red at the word and engrossed herself in her menu. "Yeah, well it's an Italian restaurant; Italians are all about the romantic stuff. Tori heard how awkward Jades voice sounded and took the opportunity to tease her. "Yeah, but you could have picked any other restaurant in all of L.A. So why pick the really romantic one?" Jade hid her face behind the menu to hide her ever reddening face. "You should try the-uh; spaghetti carbonera-it's really good." Tori decided to let her off the hook for the moment. "Sure, that sounds good." They called the waitress and placed their order. After that, they just talked. They talked about school, music, plays. They talked and laughed. Their desserts came and they still hadn't finished talking. "Oh hey, that looks good. What is that?" Tori asked about Jades dessert. "It's some kind of chocolate cake. I've had it before, it's really good." She said as she raised a forkful to her mouth. She glanced across the table at Tori and stopped. "Uh, do you, maybe… want some?" she offered.

"Really? Thanks!" she said excitedly before leaning forward and opening her mouth. Jade had thought she was just going to take a forkful on her own, but she wanted Jade to feed her. Awkwardly, Jade put the forkful of cake in Toris mouth. "Mm, you're right, it is good." She said around a mouthful of chocolate cake. Jade reached for the singer's mouth with her napkin, "wait, you've got a little something there, le'me just-" Jade had just started wiping a chocolate smudge from the corner of Toris mouth when they both realized that their waitress was still standing by their table. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I just came back to see if you needed anything else." Jade and Tori drew back slowly and looked at the woman next to them. "Uh, yeah, just bring the check in about ten minutes." The waitress nodded. "Of course, I'll do that just now but if I may say so, you two are a really cute couple." The girls immediately went an astonishingly bright shade of red.

"Oh we're not-"

"The two of us aren't-"

"We're just-" they carried on babbling like that for two minutes until in perfect sync they said "we're just friends." The waitresses smile broadened as she watched them tumble over their words. "Oh, okay I get it, just _friends."_ She said with a wink as she left to get the bill. After that the meal went on in awkward silence for several minutes until Tori piped up "do we actually look like a couple or was she just messing with us?" Jade finished off the last of her cake and looked at Tori with an 'isn't it obvious' face before pointing out the evidence. "Well, we're two girls in a romantic restaurant."

"That doesn't mean anything!" Tori defended,

"You had me feed you cake,"

"Friends feed each other!"

"I wiped food from your mouth,"

"It's the friendly thing to do!"

"We're in nice dresses-"

"That just means we dressed up to go to a nice restaurant!"

"-on Valentine's Day." Jade finished. Tori didn't have anything to say to the last point so she just sat there thoughtfully. Jade frowned at the look on her crushes face and turning to look at the crowd in the restaurant. "Would being my girlfriend really be that bad?" she sighed.

"_Definitely_ not." She assured Jade, reaching from across the table to take her hand. The moment their hands touched Jade felt a pleasant warmth wash through her body and she couldn't help but smile as Tori carried on talking. "If I was going to have a girlfriend, you would be my first choice." Jade did her best to keep her smile from getting any bigger. "Really?" she asked.

"Totally. You're smart, you're talented, and you're pretty. Anyone would be lucky to go out with you-including me." Jade looked at her and was about to speak when they noticed the waitress with their check and immediately yanked their hands apart. "Sorry to interrupt your _friendly _chat,but I have your check." She said, putting it on the table and giving them a wink. "I'll leave you _friends _alone. Enjoy the rest of your date." And left them alone. The girls sat quietly for a while before Jade said, "Well. This is awkward."

"Definitely." Tori agreed

"Wanna leave?" Jade asked.

"Big time." And with that, they paid and Jade drove Tori home.

When they got to Toris house Jade walked Tori to her doorstep. "You know you really don't have to do this Jade. I _can_ walk from the curb to my house without help." She giggled, still on a high from the euphoria of the night. "Well, what kind of date would I be if I didn't walk you to your house?" Jade replied, feeling confident about how the night went. They got to the door and stopped to look at each other. "Well, here we are." Tori said as she swayed her hips shyly. "Thanks for today. I had a lot of fun."

"It was my pleasure, really. No one likes to be alone on Valentine's Day." Tori started fumbling in her purse for her keys. Jade took a deep breath and reached into her purse. "Actually Tori, I-uh, bought you something. A Valentine's Day gift. I hope you like it." And she handed Tori the white-leather bound notebook she had taken from her desk. "Oh, wow, I…didn't think you'd get me anything. It's really pretty, thanks."

"It's a diary. I thought you'd like it. I…wrote something on the first page. I want you to read it." Jade asked shyly. Tori opened up to the first page and saw that it was almost filled.

_Hey Tori. You're probably wondering why I asked you to read this now and not at some other time. Well, I needed to know what you'd say as soon as possible. I've been trying to figure out how to say this for a long time and I decided to write it in here for a bunch of reasons. Mostly so I don't chicken out or say the wrong thing but I guess I thought that maybe, you know if you felt the same way you would be able to look back and read it any time you want. I really like you Tori. I have for a really long time. Basically what I'm trying to do is ask you to be my girlfriend. Will you?_

Tori looked up from the page and stared at the girl in front of her. The only word for the look on her face was pleading. For a moment Tori wasn't sure what to do. She hadn't really thought about her feelings for Jade and now she had to decide how she felt on the spot. "Jade, I…" This was it, Jade thought. She didn't feel the same way and now she would never want to be anywhere near her again. Suddenly, Tori threw her arms around Jades waist and pulled her so their bodies were against each other, and Jade found herself looking at Toris grinning face. "I can't believe it took you so long." And with that, Tori pressed her lips against Jades. The moment she felt Toris lips meet hers; she let out a deep sigh and brought her hands up to the back of Toris head to pull her deeper into the kiss. Tori had kissed a few boys in her time but none of them had prepared her for what kissing Jade would be like. Her lips were softer than any of the boys she had kissed, and her lip gloss tasted like cherry. For every ounce of pleasure Tori was enjoying from the kiss, Jade was getting ten times more. She had no idea how many times she had imagined what it would be like to kiss Tori, but the real thing was amazing she almost couldn't believe it was real. After what felt like hours, their lips finally separated. They stood, looking at each other and smiled, relishing the feeling of safety they had in each other's arms. They stood there like that for several blissful minutes before she remembered that she had parents that would worry about her if she didn't go in soon. "It's getting pretty late" she said at last, "I should probably go in." Jade let her hands slide down out of Toris hair, down her neck and shoulders and started to stroke her girlfriends' arms. "Yeah, you probably should." She agreed as Tori released her grip and let her hands rest on Jades waist. "How about we see a movie tomorrow?" Jade suggested.

"Sounds good. Which one?" Tori asked, looking for an excuse not to leave. "Somehow, I don't think it'll matter which if you catch my drift?" Toris grin widened. "Yeah, I get it." And with that, she gave Jade a little peck on the lips and stepped away. "Goodnight Jade."

"Goodnight Tori." She watched as Tori went inside and closed the door. What she didn't see, was Tori lean against the door with a dazed smile on her face, "best. Valentine's Day. Ever."

Jade got into her car and drove home. When she got home, her parents were watching TV on the couch. "Hello sweetie, how was your day. She shrugged, "it was alright." And when she got to her room, she flopped face-up onto the bed with a huge smile on her face. "Best. Valentine's Day. Ever"


End file.
